1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in a distributed processing system for executing a series of processes with a plurality of programs, to a simulation method for evaluating the performances of the programs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a distributed processing system wherein a series of processes are distributively carried out by a plurality of processors connected to a common transmission path; a method in which programs for executing the series of processes respectively are distributively stored in the corresponding processors and in which the program of each processor is started when data items required for executing this program have been completely gathered from the transmission path into the processor, is disclosed in, for example, the official gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 146361/1982. This method makes it possible that the series of respective processes are distributively executed by the corresponding processors without needing an executive processor for managing the whole system.
As an expedient for simulating the system, there is a program package described in, for example, "HITAC Manual, GPSS, Introduction."
Regarding the distributed processing system referred to in the prior art, in case of designing the system, there has not been any method for previously evaluating how the individual programs operate, in other words, the performances, responses etc. of the programs. Therefore, how the system may be designed is difficult of evaluation, which has been problematic in the system design.
Besides, as the methods of simulating the system, there are the program packages in "HITAC Manual, GPSS" mentioned above, etc. With these techniques, however, the motion of the system must be first put into a model, according to which the sequence of the processes is described. This has led to the problem that the techniques cannot be easily applied.